Liquid crystal display devices have found a wide range of applications in display technology field. Typically, liquid crystal display devices include an array substrate and a package substrate (e.g., a color filter substrate) packaged together. The array substrate and the package substrate are fabricated separately, then assembled to produce a display panel. For efficiency consideration, production of the array substrate and the package substrate utilizes a mother substrate. Specifically, a plurality of array substrate units (or package substrate units) are formed on a single mother substrate. The mother substrate having the plurality of array substrate units and the mother substrate having the plurality of package substrate units are packaged together, thereby forming a mother substrate having a plurality of display panel units. The mother substrate having the plurality of display panel units is subsequently cut to obtain a plurality of display panels.